Mommy And Us
by FnafRandomest
Summary: Miss April is a 24 year old that just lost her job from a haunted pizzeria. When she thinks the horror is over something comes knocking on the door and she takes on the worse job of all others...
1. Chapter 1

You are the Oc in this story I'm not going to give much background on this.. enough talk let's read!

Your in your house relaxing on the couch until u hear something from the kitchen. You slowly get up and pick up the nearest thing near you and walk into the kitchen. Once you in there u turn on the light and see that your pizza box is moving nothing weird...wait... **The pizza box is moving!** You slowly walk over there u open it very very slow until u see a cute little chicken with a bib that says "let's eat" on it she spoke in the most cuttest yet lightest voice ever.

"M-Mommy, you ok?" Said the little chicken

"o-oh I'm fine just thought a stranger was in here" you say as you walk back into the living room then it all hit you like a rock went upside your head. It all happened a few days ago when you became a mother to a group of unexpected visitors.

 **A week ago...**

"Your **Fired!"** Said the manager of Freddy fazbear pizzeria

"B-b-but Mr fazbear i swear i didn't do anything to the robot's" you say in a serious tone

"I'm sorry miss rain's you was the only one here at night now it must been you" the manager said in a mad tone

"they were just like that i didn't do it..." you protest again but you knew you lost the war with him when he wrote a paycheck down and handed to you.

"here you go miss rain I hope you have a good day" and with that he gets up and walks out but not before he turns his head and gives u a saddened look and keeps walking.

You curse under your breath and get up and leave the pizzeria.

 **In the back of the pizzeria**

" _haha she got fried now time for her real job"_ the man in all black watches you leave and starts his car with a box in his lap with a wide smile on his face, his phone starts to ring and he picks it up.

" _is she gone?"_ The person on the end of line asked with a cold voice

" _oh..yes she is I'm following her to her house right now"_ the man said as he hangs up the phone.

" _hmmm I wonder how she will take this"_ the cold voice of the person wondered out loud.

Well that's chapter one everyone...if you didn't know the oc is a girl lol but I don't know how good this will be so please if u want give me some tips or anything i don't mind and all and please view Cx.


	2. chapter 2

**On with chapter 2 shall we and sorry if chapter 1 wasn't that good**

"Mommy!...Mommy!" You heard in your sleep a loud childish voice. You open one your eyes to see a little purple bunny that was next to you and you sit up and rub the crust out your eyes and blink a few times

"Mommy you was sleeping for two hours and we all started to get hungry.." said the little bunny next to you waiting for you to respond.

"hmmm sorry mommy was really tired.." you say as you let out a yawn and you pat the little bunny on his head earning a giggle from him.

"Where are the rest of the kids at?" You asked as you get up and look around for the other young ones you get your answer when u hear a tv turned up loud in your room. You pick the little bunny up and walk to your room and open the door. Your face turn into a mixture of shocked and mad...Freddy,Foxy,Chica and Goldie were jumping running around in your room.

" _What the-"_ you stopped in mid-sentence with a pillow hit you dead in the face. Everyone and everything went silenced as they saw the look on your face. Lucky for them bonnie the bunny was there to help you. He tugged on your shirt lightly and gave you puppy dog eyes..

"Mommy..when do we eat?" The bunny asked. You look at him and form a small smile to your lips.

"Come on everyone let's go find something to cook shall we" you said and walk out with everyone following behind you. You lead everyone in the kitchen and look for something to eat until the kids start to burr everything to eat all at once..

" We should eat pizza and-" Chica was cut off by foxy when he _growled_ at her.

"Yerrrrr tat's all w'e eat lass'y" foxy said in his cute yet pirate accent.

"I agree with foxy chica.. maybe something like mac n cheese" said Freddy while sitting down

"hmmm mac n cheese not a bad idea _Brownie_ " said goldie who had a smirk on his face with the nickname he gave freddy earning a sigh from the brown bear.

" _Brownie?_ You can't say that... _Goldielocks"_ Freddy said while blushed at the name then growled at him. You look between the fight that was about to unfold between two bear you quickly jump in before they start fighting.

"Relax..Relax my little kiddies we will have mac n cheese tonight" you said as you get everything ready to cook and tell the kids to go in the living room to watch tv until dinner was ready. Everyone went in the living room expect chica who wanted to help you cook dinner.

"mommy you need me to mix it for you?" She asked you kiss her cheek and sit back as she mixed the pot around.

"she such a good girl at times." You whispered to yourself and pull out your phone to check some messages.

"Mommy it's done" chica said from infront of you. You snap back to earth and get up to get the bowls for everyone and place each bowl on the table and call the boys in for dinner. You hear stamping meaning the kids are running in the kitchen and all of them sit down and digs in their food. You smile at everyone and think to yourself who could have a better family then them.

 **In a alley below your house..**

" Finally they have someone who loves them for them..I hope she is ready for " the shadow with a white mask looks at the kids one more time and poof to the unknown without anyone seeing him.

Sooooo what you guys think? Is it better then the first chapter I'm not much a writer but I'll try for you guys please comment and follow :)


	3. chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3 idk if it's going to be long because I'm thinking on not making it that short.. Anyways let's roll!**

The white masked puppet appeared back in a old pizzeria that looks like it was run down for years. He looked around and saw nothing but dusty floors and an old carousel and a box on the floor. The puppet heard something behind him but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Are you scared they won't be happy with her?" A cold tone asked with venom in his voice. The puppet turned around to see a purple guy with a crooked smile on his face.

"Why are you here?.. who invited you in our home?" Asked the puppet with a angry tone in his voice. Once he said that the purple guy laughed." _Our?_ Your the only one that's going to be left in here" the purple guy said with a laugh.

"I-I will be going with them to our new home. I know she wants us if she accepted them then she will do the same" the puppet said as he picked out the box and walked to the door ready to disappear.

"haha now if she don't" the purple guy asked in a annoyed tone. The puppet didn't answer but gave him a look then disappeared out the pizzeria.

 **Back at your house..**

You and the kids were done eating then it was bath time for all of them. You go in the bathroom and turn on the bathtub and wait for it to fill up with warm water. Once it was just right you go out to get the kids and see them fighting over toys.

"Goldie! I said i wanted to play with it" cried a little chica. Goldie had the toy train in his hands and stuck his tongue out at chica. "Goldie stop be mean to chica and give it back" said a brave Freddy. You cough loud and all of them look up at you.

"Come everyone it's bath time" you said as all the kids rush in the bathroom and jump in the big bubble bath. You smile at how you Freddy looked with bubbles on his nose.

"All so cute..Ok time to wash up" you grab a cleaning brush and wash all of them up one by one. Then you plug the blow dryer up and blow each of them with it. You was about to blow foxy off but he raised his hook up at you and you gave him a confused look as he spoke.

"Arrrrr M'other o'l foxy can d'ry himself off" he said as he went on four legs and shaked the water off himself and got a little on you. You laughed a little at how fluffy he and the rest was until you heard a yawn come from Freddy.

"ok you guys it's bedtime now" you said as you lead all of them inside their room. Once you walked in the room you stepped on a toy and the room was a big mess. You looked around the room to see all 5 kids got in bed and fell into a deep you giggle at them and walk over and give them good night kisses and turn the light out and close the door.

"ughh that was alot of work yet still fun" you say as you jump on the couch and turn on the tv to watch something. You check on your phone to see you have a miss call from a name that was unknown. You put the phone down and look back at the tv but the phone starts to ring. U answer

"ummmm... hello" you say in the phone. You hear breathing and then someone with a cold voice says" _You don't know what those animals can do..you will be the down fall of the plan hahaha"_ the phone goes silence you give it a weird look then just go back to watching tv. You was about to do to see until you heard a knock on your door. You sigh and walk to the door."who is it?" You asked but the knocking keeps going. You open the door to find nothing but a box sitting there. You look at it in shock as it was the same box the kids came from you get a weird feeling in your stomach. Your body goes limp as you look up and see a tall figure with a white mask on when it talked you knew it was your end.

" _Sorry to wake you miss rain but i need you for something"_ the white mask thing grab the box and pushed it inside your house and closed the door behind him.

So what you think of chapter 3 yeah ik ima go into detail in the other chapters see you fnaf fans :D


	4. Chapter 4

**On with chapter 4 lol..**

You sit quietly on the couch with sweat running down your face as the puppet thing stares into your eyes like he wants your soul to eat. After 3 mins of a staring contest that he was winning he spoke.

" _miss rain i know your scared but i will tell you i won't hurt you at all"_ the puppet said with the permanent smile on his face."W-what do you need from me then..?" You say in a scared puppet leans in your face making you feel uncomfortable of how close y'all are together. He lifts up his claw hang and puts it on your shoulder,you freeze to his touch lots of things going through your mind now. " **Omg is he going to rape me? Will he stuff me in the box? Omg what if a suit is in that box ohhh please don't hurt me"** you think as the puppet started to talk.

"We need a place to stay for a while so can you please take us in miss rain"

"wait...huh"

"yes me and these kids need a place to stay and judging by your house and kids you have we can live here"

" what do you mean _thses kids?"_ You got your answer once the puppet opened the box and a little blue bunny,a little light brown bear,a light yellow chicken,a white little fox and a little carnival outfit wearing boy pop out the box and looked up at you with sweet eyes. You looked then soon gave into the puppet staying there.

"there are two more rooms at the end of the hall, stay as long as you guys need" you gave a little smile to them. The puppet held out hand for you to shake it you shake his hand slowly and he looks over to the box to see everyone got out and was jumping around and throwing things at each other.

"ummm sorry about them they are more crazy because they been in that box" the puppet said with a frown on his face.

"o-oh that's ok you guys can make yourself at home I'll clean up once everyone is sleeping" you said sitting back Down on the couch."and if you guys are hungry y'all can eat the macncheese we have" you said waiting for anyone to say anything.

"did yall hear me? I know you all must be hungry.. ummm hello" you say then still wait for a respond but don't hear a sound you finally turn around to see the puppet just standing there looking at you with a smile.

"they are not hungry...but thank you I'll clean up the mess" before u can object what he said in a snap of his fingers the mess was gone. Your eye widened at what just happened and you look around to see everything was pure clean.

"Whoa..." you was speechless to what he just did. He looks up at you and smiles.

"You never seen something like that before right?"

"Yeah i really never did that was by far the most coolest thing I've seen yet"

"Well I'm glad you enjoy the mind blowing thing i just did now if you please excuse me I'm very tired from the trip goodnight miss rain and thank you again for letting us stay" the puppet said as he started to walk away.

"Apirl" The puppet turned around confused

"Excuse me"

"The name is Apirl"

"Ahhhh apologies i meant Apirl goodnight" he said then walked in the room and closed the door. You look up at the ceiling before turning off the tv and walking into your room closing the door behind you.

"This is going to be a hard life from now on..." you say as you close your eyes and go into dreamland.

 **What you guys thing of this chapter comment and follow Cx oh and yes the Oc name is April rain. It was a movie i saw before writing this story so i just use the name :) and what did Marriott do to the toys to make them fall asleep thats all a mystery x.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up and running xD**

You wake up the next morning to see you are held-ed down by not only your kids but the new kids as well all over you. You give a big sigh until you see a hand gape your mouth you widened your eyes and look over to see the puppet looking at you ( **he is a creep lol)** he starts talking to you.

"you are in a little bundle I see would you like my help" he said taking his hand from over your mouth and grab your hand waiting for a respond. "If you really want to i would love to go make breakfast for them" you say as the puppet didn't say nothing back but squeeze your hand and before you could blink twice you was in the kitchen.

" **Omg did we just TELEPORT?"** You say in a very shock yet excited voice. The puppet just nodded his head.

" April i made breakfast already" the puppet said in a shy voice. You look at table and see pancakes,eggs,sausages,waffles,and bacon on the table. Your jaw drops to the good smell the food was giving off.

"ummmm thanks for making breakfast for us ummmm.." you didn't know the puppet name. He soon got the message and spoke "Puppet but if you like you can call me Marriott " he said with a wink. Wait...what he can wink this thing is more mysterious then creepy.

"well ima go get dressed and all then we can wake the kids after i come back" you walked away into the bathroom Marriott sat down waiting for you to come back.

 **15 minutes later...**

You come back in a little nice outfit and see Marriott sitting at the table with a piece of bacon in his hand. You walk over to him and sit next to him He looks over at you..

"tell me?"

"tell you what?"

"how you get the first four kids"

"Oooooh well it all started a week ago when i got fired from my job..."

 **A week ago after you got fired..**

"I can't believe that dumb idiot wouldn't believe me all he care about is his money and to think i liked him... ughhhhhhh never mind it now" you sit down and get on your laptop to see of there are new jobs for you. The phone starts to ring and you answer it.

"Hello"

"Hello April"

"This is her...who is this"

"It's me Justin are we still going out next Friday or you busy" Justin said. Crap. You forgot justin was a man you met a your friends birthday party and wanted to take you out for dinner you respond after 2 minutes of thinking. "Yes of course we still going out next Friday see you then" you say and hang up quickly before he could say anything back.

You give a big sigh and keep looking up jobs after an hour of looking for jobs a knock on a door surprise you. You get up to see who it was once you look through the doorhole and see no one you open the door to see a box rapped up. You look all over and see no one there you pick the box up and go inside. You drop the box on the floor and sit.

"i wonder what this is oh lookie a note to it" you read the note and it says.." _Have fun with your new and improved life :)"_

"New life...?" You open the box to find five little robots sleeping in it, your eyes widened to the cute animals then you see the gold bear open his eye and start to move.

"Omg...they are real...But then again I did work in a pizzeria with the same robots just bigger" you said as you reach your finger down to the golden bear and rub his head as he falls back to sleep.

 **End of flashback...**

"I see so thats how you got them" Marriott said with sweet tea in his hand. You nodded to him and drink of your coffee. Minutes pass as you both don't say a Marriott ask you something you wasn't ready for.

"Do you love them?" Your eyes wide but you answer him.

"I love them very much there like apart of me that i just can't stop loving even if they was here with me for a short time they make me happy and i make them happy" you said and drink your coffee again. Marriott smile at you and eats another piece of bacon.

"Well...time to wake the kids up" he said and got up you shake your head to what he said and get up too.

 **And there you have it chapter 5 please comment and follow. Cx**


	6. Chapter 6

**On with chapter 6 shall we peeps...**

You and Marriott go into your room to get the kids once you open your room door you see the kids in a peaceful sleep. Marriott walks in and screams out wake up, everyone even you jump.

"Well...ummmm that's one way to wake them up" you say as you tell the kids to get ready to eat some breakfast they all get happy and run out the room. You and the Marriott laugh at them and walk out the room to the kitchen. All the kids have found a sit and are waiting.

"Ok everyone dig in" Marriott said as soon as he did say that all the kids dug in their food. You ate your own food to see how good it was to you, Marriott spoke up."Anyways as everyone is eating would you guys love to introduce yourselves?" He said as he looked over to the toys. They all stand-ed on the table and spoke one by one.

"Hello I'm toy Freddy"

"hey hey I'm toy bonnie"

"hola I'm toy chica"

"hii all I'm mangle"

"Hello I'm balloon boy" They all sat back down and you greeted them all to your kids which the kids were happy to see toy versions of themselves. After eating everyone was in the living watching the movie frozen. You was in the kitchen on your laptop until you got a phone call and you answered.

"Hello"

"Hello April is this you it's justin"

"ohhh heyy Justin what's up?"

"Well in two days we still having that date right?" You gasped that you forgot all about the date but he wanted it at a fancy place. You forgot you was still on the phone and you answer him. "Ooh yes where you want me to meet you at?" You said

"oh no I'm coming to pick you up remember"

"ooohh yes of course see you then bye" you hang up the phone and sigh. Tf comes in the kitchen and tugs on your pants leg you look down at him.

"Yes tf?"

"M-M-mommy can you pick me up please?" He said as he lifted his arms at you waiting to be picked up. You sat there in shock now your their mommy your now realized you are mommy of not just five but TEN animatronics. You slowly come back to earth as tf starts to cry you pick him up and poke his tummy earning a giggle from him. You start to think if no one will take care of them then it's your job to then. Marriott walks in the kitchen and see you two cuddling.

"Well would you look at that you are very good with kids Apirl" Marriott said with a smile on his mask face, you roll your eyes at what he said and you keep cuddling tf. You get up with tf still in your arms and you go into the living room with the rest of the kids and watch frozen with them. Marriott looks out the kitchen at you and smile.

"What is this feeling i get from looking at her..." he says as he goes to the kitchen window and look out it and he see's a park that wasn't far from the house. He got up and ran in the living room and went up to you and whispered in your ear.

"Are you sure about this" you asked curious.

"Of course this would be great for the kids trust me April"

"If you say so...Kids" everyone looks up at you.

"Lets go to the park..."

 **There you have it chapter 6 and what's wrong with Marriott? :) anyways hoped you like it please comment and follow Cx**


End file.
